Everything About You
by yumerisounikaeru
Summary: Carterfinds himself in a "relationship" with Norman, and opens wounds he'd rather leave scarred over. Blayden, Slash, Yaoi. Blake/Jayden.
1. 1: How did I end up here?

**_WARNING: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN, DIALOGUE WRITTEN IN DIALECT, BLAYDEN, AND SLASH... NO LIKEY, NO READY... ENJOY!_  
><strong>

**A:N Hey guys! This is my first fic up here, and more importantly,**  
><strong>my first Heavy Rain fanfic. This isn't a one-shot, I just felt like opening at such an... Erm *Cough* Oppurtune, attention catching event. This WON'T be an unfinished project. I hate when I'm reading a really good fic, and there isn't another chapter after the one I had just read, and the last time it was updated was like, two years ago. It might just unfold slightly slowy, because I have a shared computer. It's also really short because it was originally just a lame drabble, but I decided to elaborate on it, and I wanted to get it up because my account was empty. The next chapter will be longer. Even if not by much. They will get progressively longer, as I get progressively less and less busy with schoolwork. Please review this! Anyway XOXOXOX Enjoy!<strong>

"N-No! Not here!" said Norman in a hushed voice, as Carter struggled with his belt buckle.  
>"Shut up. Don't pretend like you don't want it!" He was pushed against the wall next to his desk, just having kicked the door shut, making it look like him and Blake were having one of their practically routine heated arguments. He'd had to admit though. This was hot.<br>Extremely hot. Sex. In his office. He groaned in reluctant agreement as he took his belt out of it's loops, and undid his pants with slight difficulty, as the police lieutenant's strained erection had been grinding against his own. "Calm down Cartah." Almost as soon as the F.B.I agent's pants were on the filthy floor he was bent over the always clear desk. Carter let out a quiet moan as he got his own black work slacks off."Wait. Second drawer down." The older man opened the compartment in the desk. He pulled out some lube in a small black tube. "Damn Jayden, You been plannin' this?" "Not plannin' it... not that I haven't thought about it..." He said with a slight smirk, his face growing red.  
>"I jus-" The Agent gasped, as he felt Blake's hand smear the cold gel-like substance around his entrance. The older man rubbed his own dick down with the lubricant. He pushed his head against Norman's asshole, and Norman let out a stifled gasp. and then it hit him. <em>'Oh my god the door has no lock... What if-<em>' His own thoughts were cut off as the older man thrusted into him, having no patience to take it slow. "Fuck!" he cried out, both in sudden pleasure and pain.  
>A muffled groan escaped Carter's mouth, as he continued, establishing a rhythm, A rather quick one at that. He hit the younger man's prostate, knowing it would send him over the edge pretty damn quickly. He did actually have work to do, but at the time he found this pretty important, not to mention fucking awesome. Who hadn't thought about fucking someone senseless at work? Or, in Norman's case, he guessed, being fucked senseless at work. "Oh Shit, Norman I'm gonna..." He let out a noise that was more a deep growl than a moan, or pleasurable sound. He came inside the younger man, who also let out some muffled sounds, still trying to keep quiet, clearly more fearful of someone walking right in than Blake, and released his seed all over the side of the grey desk. Carter thrust into him a couple more times, before pulling out and cleaning him self up and composing himself. He watched,<br>cocking his head slightly in curiosity, as Jayden straight up changed pants, throwing the pair from the floor into the deep desk drawer, not before using them to clean the side of the desk and the floor hastily, '_Goddamn_' Carter thought to himself. _'I gotta look through that desk sometime._' He threw open the door, finishing a sentance that had never actually been said. "-my fault you're a fucking dickwad!"  
>"I'm ovah' this Cartah!" yelled the younger man, slamming the door.<br>"How did it come to this..?" He asked himself, as he settled into his comfortable rolling office chair.


	2. 2: One hell of an argument

_**WARNING: YAOI, SLASH, DIALOUGE IN DIALECT, CURSING, AND BLAYDEN... ENJOY!**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2. I write when I feel like it. Yep, no rules for me. Sorry for the short intro chapter, but I really wanted to put something up So Yeah. This one is short to, but it's well written (Kind of) my spell check is off slightly, (It decides to not work, and tell me that Quiet it spelled Kwiette because this is a shared comp with small children and a technologically incompetent father. Got to fix that, so if you see a spelling error, (Like every time I spell lieutenant) i'll jump in and update/fix it. Anyway, Reviews are better than sex to me... so review this... and Enjoy! xoxoxxoxoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" asked Ash, who was constantly ammused by Carter and Norman's arguments. "His superior fucking attitude! That's what!" Ash snickered.<br>"When does he leave anyway?" "I don't know. I'm not involved in any of that bueracratic shit" the lietentant lied. He had actually had it seen to that Norman stayed. "An important asset to the force." he had said, not to mention Benjamin Franklin was on his side on this one. '_fucking corrupt government_' he thought. He never actually thought it would help to have a government that didn't give two fucks. He smirked to himself as he sat down, and opened his work files on some murder that had occured right across the street from the Mars' residence. '_He's guilty... of something... I just know it..._'  
>He lost himself in thought, and absentmindedly checked his phone for the time. <em>'10 minutes. That was one hell of an argument.<em>'

* * *

><p>Jayden flicked through his files on Carter's psyche on A.R.I. He'd done a little bit of... P.I, as he called it, on Carter William Blake Jr. Just as a pass time.<p>

He'd never shown any signs of liking Jayden. At all. Romantically, Sexually, As a person... It didn't add up. Was it the old elementary school tease coming into play... '_a boy only picks on a girl when he likes her_' but this was different. First of all, he wasn't a girl. He was gay, not openly so,  
>but gay nonetheless. Carter didn't quite "pick on him." More like "unending torture". It didn't add up. It made almost too much sense to Norman why HE was attracted to Blake. His toned muscles, his charm, his way of getting things done, the way he could get lost in the older man's eyes...<br>_'Okay. Focus on the task at hand_' He pulled out a file and began to read it. "Carter Blake is an armed man at all times, even at home. This could be an insecurity. He always needs protection to keep him on top. He is very dominant and has an Alpha male attitude." He could continue reading for hours,  
>but they were his personal notes, so he had them practically memorized. This was like working on the case. So many clues, but no way to fit them together. The domination thing made sense.<br>'_I mean, could this be a purely doministic relationship? Could be. Makes sense that his thoughts would go that way...'_ He waved away the file, and shut A.R.I down, convincing himself he was thinking to much into things. The door opened and he looked up and to the right, as Ash walked right in.  
>"Mail." He threw the opened letter on to desk with a scowl, along with a badge. Norman opened the letter, and read it aloud quietly.<p>

** "Dear Agent Norman Jayden, (I.D #7866542)It has been requested that you stay and continue to use your abilities as a criminal psychologist and forensic evidence director for the Philidelphia Police Department. You will continue your work for the FBI on the field, sending data about Police preformance, and using the Crime Scene and Forensic Evidence Recorder within the A.R.I program.**  
><strong><span>You will be paid a workers salary for your work as an Agent for the Beraeu, and as a commanding officer at the Police station. We will pay for your hotel room for 1 more month (Ending on January 31st 2012) so you can find a home in your new field posiition. Thank you for your Cooperation Agent #7866542, and please call your commanding officers and superiors with any questions."<span>**

"Thanks." Ash left in a huff, slamming the door. Norman let out a sigh that was half happiness, and half confusion. _'Perry hates me... Ash seemed pissed... Do they not need me...? or... Cartah..._' "Gawddamnit Cartah!" he let the curse escape his lips, and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a picture of Carter. He opened A.R.I, and smashed a "Bubble" that had a picture of a dart and target in it against the desk a bit too hard, making a loud "slap" sound. He threw the virtual darts with as much force as he could muster, sacrificing accuracy for speed and power. The hity various places on the wall with quiet yet satisfying puncture sounds, only two hitting the picture.


	3. 3: Enemies with Benefits?

**Author's note: You like it? I wouldn't know. There aren't any reviews. D: I was pleased to see that it was put in the group Heavy Petting.**  
><strong>I don't know if that's automatic, or if Onlysnakescanlove (Who needs to update "Uploaded" damnit!) sits there on Fanfiction going "IS THERE NEW BLAYDEN YET?" But either way it was amusing. Also, apparently german people LOVE Blayden, because according to Story Traffic,<strong>  
><strong>40% of the hit's on this story are in Germany. 0_0. Anyway. Longer update? I hope so. I write author's notes before I write the actual update... so... you know. XD Anyway, I need to stop typing this author's note... So without further adue... Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't exactly afford this..." Jayden lied, looking around the spacious house. He was actually quite well off. Not only now did he have 2 high salaries, but he could just call his parents for money if he needed some. It was just too big. He was used to having a really tiny,<br>cramped, but clean space. He never had a dog, or a partner, so why did he need space? "Yes... But look at the view!" The perky real estate agent was getting on his nerves. "Do you have any smaller houses?" "There are some beautiful apartme-" "Houses?" Jayden never liked apartments.  
>He was very meticulous about certain things. Such as silence, not hearing footsteps above his head, or a crazy party below him. He could handle hotels,<br>only because they were for a short period of time, and he usually had things to do like stake-outs, or late night tips to attend to, so all he had to do was take a hit of Tripto, fall into the overly clean sheets, and pretend like he didn't have insomnia, not to mention the rediculous amounts of break ins and robberies in the apartments of the area. "We have a two bedroom house near Washington Square West." "Okay. Let's go see that one." It was a small house. Extremely new, and Norman saw a small sign by the door. "Mars Architecture" He smiled and cringed at the same time as he stepped inside. He instantly fell in love with the house. It was literally smaller on the inside. The kitchen was just big enough, with an oven and an automatic dishwasher. There was a bar seperating the living room and the kitchen/dining room. There was a stair case in the back of the living room, leading to the bathroom and the master bedroom. There was a small door right next to the staircase,  
>leading into a smaller bedroom. It was practically his dream house! "$1,610.00 a month." "Perfect. Where do I sign?"<p>

* * *

><p>It was Agent Jayden's first day as a police officer. A high ranking police officer, but a police officer none the less. He had to answer to emergency calls, question victims... This was a waste of his skills.<em> 'All for what<em>?' he thought '_So I can stay here and continue fuckin'_  
><em>Cartah?<em>' He went to F.B.I training for two years. He had brain surgery so that A.R.I wouldn't straight up fry his brain the second he put them on. For what? He was pissed. Beyond pissed. Fuck the F.B.I.. Carter walked into the doors with a smug smile on his face and two coffees. "Congratulations, Officer Norman." The young agent rolled his eyes. "That's Agent Jayden to you." Jayden sipped the coffee, spit it out, and thrust it back into Carter's hands, taking the other. "Not anymore. Nope. Today you start here." Blake pointed towards the floor, accentuating "here" Norman pulled out the letter and quoted it's exact words._"It has been requested that you stay and continue to use your abilities as a criminal psychologist and forensic evidence director for the Philidelphia Police Department. You will continue your work for the FBI on the field, sending data about police preformance, and using the Crime Scene and Forensic Evidence Recorder within the A.R.I program. You will be paid a workers salary not only for your work as an Agent for the Beraeu, and as a commanding officer at the police station_." The older man scoffed. "Whatever, Norm." Carter looked up and around quickly and suspiciously, and then walking by Norman, he kissed him on the cheek lightly. Norman blushed.  
>'<em>What is this all about<em>?' He asked himself silently, wanting to know. Was this romantic...? Were they enemies with benefits? It was so confusing! He was pretty sure if he so much as looked at the hardened officer intimately he'd get a fist down his throat, so he'd have to plan his words carefully.  
>It was still the 7 A.M so he had time to confront Carter before even Perry showed up at 8:40. "Soo... Cartah... Yah doin' enehthin' tonight?" Blake eyed him nervously. "Nah. I'm gonna go home. Why... What'd you have in mind?" he asked. "I was thinking we could go to dinner... And then you could check out my new house... It's got a pool and-" "Out to dinner?" The older man audibly cringed, but was doing a pretty good job of keeping a straight face. "Like... Together..? Norman. I don't know I've got a reputation, not to mention Ash would never let me hear the end of it..." Norman internally chuckled at just how vulnerable the tough-as-nails cop seemed as he tried to talk his way out of the date. "Shame." he said, trying to keep an all out grin off of his face. "There's a new bed in my house that needs..." he chewed over his words for a split second. "...breakin' in." Carter thought about the young agent's offer. <em>'What is he up to<em>?' he thought,  
>utterly confused. '<em>Is this a show of affection...<em>?' he dismissed the thought. "Fine. But you owe me if someone sees us-" "We could be 'talking about the case over a couple beers'" he interrupted. He was angy at himself, but none the less happy at the same time, for being so giddy. He practically just set up a date... with Carter Blake. A man who set a gun on him not 2 weeks ago, for no reason other than the fact that he had morals. _'I have morals right? I suppose everyone has morals... Even Blake.._  
><em>He just has a very VERY bent sense of morals<em>' "'Kay then. Tonight at six?" Norman smiled. New data. He walked to the coffee machine, leaning up against the wall. He slipped on his tight glove, and sunglasses. "Ari comment: Subject's vulnerablilities include relationships, and the public eye's view of him."

He typed something on a keyboard only he could see, and folded the glasses. Suddenly, the world started spinning. "Goddamnit!" he shouted under his breath.  
>He fell to his knees against his own will, and began going in and out of conciousness. "Holy shit Eff Bee Aye! You okay?" Blake ran to Norman's side, still having time to mock the younger man's accent in a state of dire emergency. "T- T- Triptocaine... it's in my bag..." Carter rushed to the agent's bag,<br>and rummaged around the bottom until he found the small round vial. "Th- Thanks." Jayden shakily brought the vial closed to his face and took a hit,  
>calming down nearly immediately.<p> 


	4. 4: This is so illegal

**_A/N: Yes. I know, two in a day. But this one is short, and I'm constantly writing, not to mention that if there are a lot of updates now, it'll make up for when I skip a day, or a week. I think this one's really sweet... for Carter anyway. I ran this one through a grammar and spell checker, hopefully it'll be better than the others. Probably not, because it was typed up on my Windows Phone. (My 2001 Windows Phone. Palm. Treo.) I've also got a planned ending for this fic, and i'm working towards the goal of finishing that, so I can begin on the unending sequel, which is pretty much gonna be Blake and Jayden's various antics after they move in with one another and BEGIN A LIFE OF HAPPINESS. Anyway, enjoy this one guys, because their won't be one tomorrow.(Or on Mondays ever for that matter) AND REVIEW THIS~! :D_**

"What the hell was that about?" asked Carter, genuinely concerned, an emotion that one didn't see often on him. Norman took a deep breath in, steadying himself against the wall. "It's nothi-" "Bullshit. What is this?" The lieutenant held up the slightly florescent blue powder. "It's medicine." Carter glanced at the clock, and then back at his lover. "Norman, I've busted people with this stuff. This is so illegal." He paused, inspecting it. "Don't they drug test you in the F.B.I?" Jayden pulled out his badge, half-heartedly throwing it at Blake, who read it intently. "Okay. There's a bar-code sticker labled A.R.I user number Oh-six-one-one-oh-double seven." Norman took it back and internally face palmed. He had explained the sugar coated version to him when he was found in his office bleeding out of the eyes, nearly dead, reaching for his beloved drug. He assumed he needed to tell the truth this time around though, not quite wanting to jeopardize what 'relationship' they did have. He took a deep breath, and glanced around, looking for surveillance equipment."The glasses. I need this stuff to handle them. Well, I did need it" He corrected himself. "Did?" Carter once again glanced at the clock, but decided it would be okay to put his arm around the distressed man. "Yeah. It was used as a pain killer. Those of us who are lucky enough to be mentally stable enough to use Ari had to get surgery on our brain. Immediately following recovery, we were put into training, and given a minute amount of Tripto each day. I continued using it after training." he said shamefully, his words slightly slurring. "I was the weakest of them all, so I was allowed to have a three week extended supply. I then became addicted... Now Ari and Triptocaine are kind of hand in hand, because of the way this shit's wired into me." Carter's brow furrowed. "You know that's illegal right?" "Don't remind me. I've been able to slide by every single doctor's physical and mandatory inspection though because they can test who has Tripto in their system, they can't test how much, and it has an ability to pretty much line your bloodstream, staying in your system forever." Blake took a deep breath, clearly trying to keep from exploding. '_Great. How do I handle this? He is clearly not in any condition to put up with anything. Not to mention I care about the little prick... Do I?_' he took a heavy breath in, and leaned his head against Norman's. "It'll be alright." Norman smiled, enjoying the moment. "Thanks..." The agent's bliss quickly became panic as he shot up from the floor. The Triptocaine heightened his senses and he was able to hear Perry's footsteps down the long hallway. Blake was dumped onto the floor, and began to shout "What the hell? I was just being semi-romantic, which you seem to _crave_ for some unknown reason, and you drop me onto the floor, like a ragdoll? What the-" "Shh!" "Good morning boys... I see your settled in already Agent Jayden. Blake, I am not even gonna ask. Just get up." Norman gave Blake an apologetic stare as he helped him up. Perry sauntered into his office and shut the door behind him, the opaque glass of the door lighting up slightly as the lights were turned on. Carter rolled his eyes and pocketed the blue vial. "Hey! That's mine... You know I need that." "Want and need are two totally different things, Nahmen." Jayden stomped, but let the older man think he won. _'I've got more in my desk..._' he thought, as he watched a police officer with a tool belt and some golden plates in his hand. He nailed them to Jayden's office door, and walked out like he wasn't even there in the first place. The young F.B.I agent walked over and read them aloud, a sliver of confusion in his words. There were two names on the plate. "Dr. Norman Jayden," Seeing his doctorate recognized made him smile. "Director of Physical Evidence and Lieutenant Carter Blake, Second in Command"


	5. 5: Am I using him?

_**A/N: APRIL FOOLS! No, but I lied. There wasn't SUPPOSED to be an update tonight, but you know. my classes today were "STUDY FOR EXAMS" or "Let's watch a movie that has NOTHING TO DO with (X subject)!" And so this chapter happened. I wasn't going to put it up, but PinkCandy-X totally convinced me to with her kind words. Anyways ~ Review! XOXOXOX**_

* * *

><p>"Sharing an office?" Carter and Jayden shouted in unison, completely and utterly dumbfounded by the idea. "There is a new trainee coming in an-" "Since when does everyone get a desk?" Carter cut Perry off. He liked the idea of having an office. His own office though. He didn't need Norman breathing down his neck at ALL hours of the day.<em> 'Although I will have better chances of getting into that desk.<em>' He chuckled quietly at the thought. "Cartah does NOT meet my high standards of professionalism!" screamed Jayden, who looked like a little girl who had to share their toys. The police lieutenant rolled his eyes, thinking over his next actions as if he were playing a mildly important game of chess._ 'he wants to be that way...'_ "Actually, Norm. I kind of like this arrangement." Jayden growled, discontent with the situation, and kicked the desk in anger before storming out. Carter followed him out, shutting Perry's door. He walked into his new office and his desk was already inside, the contents intact. A new desk and laptop computer replaced where his old desk was. Norman was sitting, dwelling on his own irrational anger. One thing caught Carter's attention immediately. A picture of him, an enlarged version of his police I.D, crudely tacked to the wall. _'What the- Nevermind that. Maybe I should...Comfort him?' No. He seems pissed. But isn't that the point of comforting someone?'_ Carter leaned against the wall, and lost himself in his own thoughts. Minutes that felt like hours passed, and finally he settled on something to say. "So. Where are we going tonight?_" 'Stupid!'_ he scorned himself silently, instantly knowing he should have broken the tension between the two first. "I dunno. Just go somewhere after you pick me up. My new adre-" "Who says we have to go somewh-" "Oh, we're going somewhere. Out. On. A. Date, and if you behave, we'-" Norman began to say, as he watched Carter's face, he knew he had stepped in it_. 'Or have I,'_ He reached over to the A.R.I which was on the desk, and clicked a small button on the top. "I'm going to stop you right there. Did you just ask me to behave, Norman? Says the CHILD who just kicked a fuckin' desk because you have to share an office with me! At least it's not Ash! Or officer faggot over there!" He gestured outside in the general direction of Ryan Wilborn, who was just transferred over. He had his... Quirks, but he wasn't a bad guy, he was insanely touchy and over sensitive, but not a bad guy.  
>"I don't think YOU are in ENEH position to be calling someone a faggot Cartah!" Carter punched the wall, shaking the desk on the floor. "Fuck Norman! Are you kidding? I don't think you understand! I don't know why the hell I put up with you, let alone lo-" He stopped short, still facing the wall. His face flushed red, and he stomped out without explanation. Norman put the A.R.I on, and opened his notes on Carter. "ARI comment: This relationship isn't about domination. Affections are not subject's strong suit." Jayden folded the glasses after thoroughly analyzing the argument through the eyes of A.R.I's camera, and then felt a pang of guilt. <em>'Am I really doing this? Using him to understand him on a physiological level? It's more than using him... If I was using him it wouldn't have worked as well. Did he say that he loves me? Shit!'<em> Jayden's breathing became heavy, but he just shut his eyes and lay back. Stress burned through Triptocaine like a camera burned through phone battery, but he couldn't take another hit for fear of his own health. He locked A.R.I into a desk drawer, and began trying to calm himself. -

* * *

><p>"I'm taking off Perry." The captain frowned, cocking his head to the right. "Can't stand Jayden alr-"<br>"I haven't taken a day off of my own free will in years. Get off my fuckin' back, Perry!" He stormed out, and grabbed his coat on the way out of the police station's door. 'Of course! It's pouring!' He semi-ran to his car, and climbed in headfirst. It was a nice car, plenty of space in the back._ 'Unlike the squad car...'_ he thought to himself as he stared at the dull rain outside his windows._ 'I drove Jayden home in this car the night w- Goddamnit! My mind keeps returning to that fuckin' brat!'_ He started the car, and put it into reverse, wiping the tear like droplets off of the windshield, unaware of the true tears falling down his own stubbly face. The drive seemed long and tedious, but was really only a mile.

* * *

><p>Carter Blake hadn't cried since he was 7 and he witnessed his own father's death. Not once, until now of course. He found himself crying into a pillow as he tossed himself onto the couch. Crying just wasn't him. Not at all, he was always the tough "I'VE SEEN THINGS THAT WOULD BLIND YOU IN ALL OF IT'S HORRIFIC GLORY." kind of guy, but Jayden managed to tug some serious heartstrings, and instead of sending outbursts of rage as usual, they broke. Actually, it was truly the rage that broke the strings.<em> 'I almost said it. The thing I've been fighting internally this whole time. The reason I kept my distance the first time around."<em> Another sob released into the pillow'_Why am I upset. He didn't do anything... Did he? What did he do with those glasses he's always flaunting? I coulda' sworn I heard them beeping before I went off. Pull yourself together asshole. You're being ridiculous. You don't cry._' He sniffled, and looked at his phone, which buzzed and made a sound that made him want to smash the sleek Droid on the spot every single time it went off

**" 1225 Antique Row "**

"Jayden's address. Okay. You can do this. Pretend like nothing happened."


	6. 6: Tight bandages

_**HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS HUGE.**_

_**Hey guys, this is a huge update only because of this AN. I know, the last chapter sucked, but there is gonna be BACKSTORY that explains the suckishness. And tacos. You all. Get. Tacos. (Tahco!) Anyway, it will tie together I PROMISE. I'm also working on something for Princess Greenland in which Blayden isn't a pairing, but some serious shenanigans ensue between the two. If someone wants to beta read that, than just PM me and I'll send you the first chapter. I don't know how good this chapter is, I think I captured Sad/self hating Blake pretty well. I know I said that Jayden would be the one who couldn't handle it, and you'll see that later. Oh yeah, and music hugely inspires my writing, so if anyone is interested in the playlist I loop while writing, I would be happy to oblige. (I've had people ask me that about past Fanfictions, so I figured I'd bring it up.) (; Also, Hi Chloe.**_

* * *

><p>Blake looked in the mirror, combing his hair. "This is so stupid. A date... Why am I doing this? Is that little prick opening wounds on purpose?" Love was a word Carter hadn't heard or said in a while. It just reminded him of... Her. '<em>Savanah'<em> he thought. '_She wa_-' He shook himself out of the thought in an attempt to cheer him self up, even though he knew the best he was ever going to get was neutral. _'What's wrong with me?_' he thought, as the image of the only woman he ever loved popped into his mind. Carter wasn't homophobic, but he couldn't say he was best friends with the gay community. Nonetheless here he was, combing his hair, dressing up nice so he could go to dinner with Norman Jayden._ 'Norman Fuckin' Jayden! I'm so stupid! How dare he march in like this and ruin me... But this is different. I think... The first time I saw** him**..'_ he let his thoughts trail off, and then he looked at himself. Before he even knew what he was doing, the mirror was a spider-web of cracks, reaching out like vines from where his fist rest in the center, bleeding. "Fuck." He glanced at the clock. 'Four Fort- Why do I still care?' He reached around the broken glass, and opened the medicine cabinet, shoving things around until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a box of Ace bandage, and began shutting the shattered cabinet, being careful not to let any shards fall. The effort bacame in vain as he slammed the door in surprise as he heard a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" "It's Nahmen!" the young agent's accent was coming on ridiculously strong as he shouted. "Come in." said the older man back, almost to quiet for Norman to hear. "Where are ya?" "In the back. " Norman navigated his way through the large flat, and found Carter lazily pouring peroxide over a large cut. He winced at the large amount of blood pouring into the sink, but ran to the lieutenant's aid anyway. _'I've seen worse._' "What happened?" Carter pointed to the mirror, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Oh." "I was umm... angry." " I can see that." As Norman began working on Carter's hand and all of his troubles seemed to just melt away, he was suddenly completely putty in the agent's hands. All he had to deal with were his regular egotistical Carter problems. He forgot all about Savanah, and the strange situation he had ended up in. "I can do this myself you know." he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "It would be less sanitary that way." Carter rolled his eyes, and looked down at the kid, who was tightly wrapping the length of bandage around his injured hand. Not wanting to seem vulnerable, the police officer didn't so much as wince in pain, although his thoughts were full of curses and shouts. He'd just have to loosen the bandage later._ 'HOLY FUCK THAT IS **SO** TIGHT!'_ "That too tight for you Blake?" asked Jayden, his eyes laced with slight concern. "I'm good. Thanks." said Blake through gritted teeth._ 'Are my fingers turning blue? I didn't even know the kid was that strong!'_ The F.B.I agent stood, and kissed Carter high on his cheek. Blake's lips twitched, but he was still trying to keep a stream of expletives from coming out of his mouth, due to not only the bandaging job, but he was trying to figure out what the kid was up to. "We should get going." he said instead, looking at Jayden. "Yeah. Where do you want to go?" "The Italian restaurant down the road sounds nice." Carter replied. He'd always loved Italian food... and wine. Yeah. He'd had to admit, it was mostly the wine, but he was most likely going to have to drive home, so he'd have to take it easy. He stood up, and threw his plain brown shoes, heading towards the door. "You coming?" he looked back at Jayden, who was staring at him, supposedly deep in thought. "What? Oh. Yeah!" He sprang up from the worn mattress, and interlocked his arm in Carter's_. 'Things are already improving. He seems upset. I wonder why though. Was it what he said in the office earlier? No. I shouldn't bring it up. In addition I don't have A.R- What am I saying? I got past his shell, I can't just make turtle soup with his emotions now! Who am I kidding. I know i'm in this for the companionship. The analyzation is just- a... Pass time. Not to mention I need to understand him if I can go any further.'_ He smiled to himself at the ridiculous compromise that he wasn't sure was actually true or not.

* * *

><p>"This is nice." said Jayden, breaking the silence. "Mmmhmm." A perky waitress dressed in a dull green and gold uniform, her smile was fake and tacky, her blond hair was clearly dyed, and looked like it had been soaked it product. "What can I get you boys tonight? Oh, Wait! Are you two together? Oh that's so cu-" "What if we are? Is it your buisn-" Jayden rolled his eyes. "Sawry 'bout him. Eneh'way, I'll have the Pasta Primavera and water with lemon." <em>'Better play it safe. They serve alcohol here..' <em>Jayden thought. He could handle his liquor and always enjoyed a nice glass of whatever was available, but if his profiling had been proven correctly, Blake was going to be hammered. Soon. "I'll have the same I guess." '_What ** is** Pasta Primavera? I guess i'll find out. Maybe I could have some wine... no. If past experiences proves correct, Jayden's going to be wasted. Soon.' _ "Do you guys want unlimited Breadsticks and Salad?" "Yes please." Jayden smiled brightly at her, and she walked away to the next table. "Carter, what was all that about?" "She doesn't have any right to ask that... oh god. Do we look like we're on a date? Because I didn't think about what would happen if Perry and his wife were to show up... Christ, we do look like a couple" Norman sighed, slightly amused by the lieutenant's quiet panicked rambling, but annoyed by it all the same, looking at the police officer. "Please just be nice. We're supposed to have a nice time. Plus when we get h-" "Jayden, not in public please. You're lucky I'm even here..." Carter's attention averted to a painting on the wall above the younger man. _'Okay. Something's wrong.'_


	7. 7: They certainly aren't cute!

_**It's not Thursday! I went to bed at 7 p.m last night, and slept right on until 9:00 when I had to report to work this morning. I've been working hard to prepare for not only CGA, but other things. The last chapter sucked even worse I think. D: I fixed it though! So, yeah. REVIEWS PLEASE? (Dolan will find you if you don't!) Ethan is brought in in this chapter also. I'm thinking about certain things, but I just had him here to enjoy the poor man's naivety and embarrassment. Anyway, I know it's short, but there is only so much slacking off you can do when there is salsa to be made and ranch to be cupped.**_

"That was really nice. Really, it was. Thanks Cartah." Carter smirked, and looked at Norman. "So. What was that new address?" "Is it always about sex with you?" Norman chuckled, looking at the older man, lost in thought, only barely able to hold onto the current conversation. "It seems to be with you. 'If yah bahayve ya'self...' " He challenged, making fun of Norman's accent in an overexagerated nasaly voice. "Well, you know. It's an incentive that really never stops working on you." He was glad Carter had loosened up over the night. Really, he was, But the police lieutenant's strange behavior was bothering him._ 'Is he like this with people he enjoys being around? Probable. Is he using me? Oh god that would be interesting. It would be like hiring two private eyes to follow each- No. Norm you aren't using him._' he wasn't using him completely anyway. Part of him was falling further and further in love with Carter. His eyes, his charm, his adorably aggressive tendacies... Carter shrugged one shoulder as if to say 'Yeah, and?' The waitress came with their check and silently left after Norman said "Thanks." smiling at her again as a silent apology for Carter's behavior. "I got it." The older man pulled out his wallet. "Nah. I got it." "Norman. You just bought a new house because of me. The least I can do is-" "Let me pay for it." Jayden swore he could feel a glare pierce his very soul, and the waitress came back.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Yeah I think it is them Shaun." Ethan Mars pulled out his wallet, and looked over at Carter and Norman. "Excuse me, miss? How much is their bill? The two men over there?" The waitress smiled at Shaun, and then at Ethan. "Fifty-two Ninety-six. Oh they are so cute together aren't they? Oh just look at that!" Ethan choked on his own tongue slightly. "Together? Like... Together?" The young father looked across the large dining room. They both had there hand on the small black check, and were staring intensely into each other's eyes. <em>'What? I thought they hated eachother!<em>' "Yeah. Anyway, Why?" "Umm. Yeah, here. Pay for them, and point me out. Tell them I said thank you." "Okay! Does this include a tip or would you like change?" Ethan thought for a second, and shrugged. "Tip included." The waitress nodded and walked back to Carter and Norman's table." Ethan looked back at Shaun, who had just gotten out of the hospital with a full recovery. "Daddy, what did she mean by 'They're so cute together?' They aren't cute at all, and they're both boys." Shaun looked utterly confused.

* * *

><p>"Who?" The the two asked, looking at the waitress. "Him. In the brown jacket, with his little boy. I took it he knew you. He said to tell you 'Thanks.'" Jayden moved backwards slightly as to see around the waitress.<em> 'Ethan?'<em> Ethan looked mortified. Shaun was looking at him with a sense of wonder, and Ethan's face was extremely red as he was talking to the young boy. The man looked at them, made eye contact with Jayden, and then quickly pretended to be looking at a painting. "Well I guess that covers that." He said in a huff, rolling his eyes. He was looking forward to watching Jayden having a hissy fit as he handed the waitress her cash.


	8. 8: I enjoy a challenge

_**Hey guys! I said I wouldn't update today, but I'm a huge liar (and it's extremely short.. 685 words) Today at CGA Space coast was a huge success. I got my picture taken with the lead singer of S.S. Hanami, got some awesome merch, played the pocky game, met a real Jason who we stalked, had a huge battle to the death over a pair of sunglasses in the lobby of a busy hotel, went to McDonalds in a 4 seater car with 6 people in it, got mistaken for Doctor Who and Light Yagami, not to forget I got to BE PART OF A DOCTOR HORRIBLE SHADOWCAST. Oh lord it was fun. I'll be appearing again at CGA Space Coast August 25th, and hopefully staying longer. Also, I'll be at Metrocon in Tampa this year for three days. Anyway, Things are getting interesting! As you've seen this chapter has a warning. For those of you concerned about this "Savanah" character, you'll learn about her more soon, and I swear you will cry yourself to death. Anyway, if you were at CGA, HI! I was the one hanging out with Venom, Russia, England, Vocaloid, Lauren Winter, Finn, Jake, and Sebastion. We ran the "Toonami used to be cool!" panel, (Yes. It was a thing.) Oh and yes. I know what you're going to be thinking once you've read this. "No one can actually do that with just their mouth." Yes. Carter can. If you'd like, go fetch a clean pair of dress pants and try yourself. Anyway, without further adue, THE MAIN ATTRACTION. (Oh, and review. Yeah.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: SLASH, <strong>(almost)** SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES, AWKWARD ETHAN MARS CONFUSION, BLAYDEN, SPEECH IN DIALECT, AND RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

* * *

><p>The second they stepped through the door, Norman was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. He began reciprocating the kiss, and started walking backwards towards the stairs. <em>'I enjoy a challenge...<em>' he thought, as he began navigating the first couple steps. He was walking backwards up the stairs, with Carter's hands on his hips guiding him. Carter's tongue entered his mouth, exploring the wet area as Jayden stumbled slightly on the last step up, which was for whatever reason an inch taller than all 17 of the others. He regained his composure, his face nearly glowing a hot red, and opened the bedroom door silently thanking whatever gods that there may be for his Attention Deficit Disorder. He hadn't taken his meds the night before, and he'd ended up putting together the bed out of boredom. He hardly needed meds anymore, but his thoughts always seemed to stray at just the wrong moments. The day he'd shot Nathaniel he was on a completely different train of thought._ 'Oh god. Like right now. I should probably be paying attention right now._' he pushed Carter onto the bed, taking control. He deepened the kiss, biting down lightly on Blake's tongue, as if to say 'my turn!' and slipped his into the older man's mouth. Blake moaned, and pulled on Jayden's tie, crushing the two's lips together almost painfully. Blake was always in control, but he allowed this only because he found it kind of hot. 'Strange being on the other side for once... But I can only let him enjoy this for so long' His fingers were already on Jayden's shirt, so he started undoing the buttons. He broke one of the buttons off on accident and Jayden started slowly planting kisses down his jawline and neck, untying the police lieutenant's tie as he went, so he could go further. Blake growled, and flipped the two over onto the other side of the queen bed in one swift motion. Jayden half moaned, half groaned as Carter began placing sloppy kisses down his now bare chest. This continued until Blake got to they younger man's pants._ 'not a problem'_ he thought as he proceeded to undo the agent's slacks completely with his teeth. **_(Unnecessary authors' note: Told you. Like a bawss. Sorry. I'll let you get back to the story now.)_** _'Oh my god. He must be able to tie a knot in a cherry stem with his eyes!' _He laughed at the thought, and lifted his hips slightly to help rid himself of his trousers. Then the doorbell rang. "Goddamnit! Stay hea' Cartah." He ran down the stairs, pulling his pants up, and cursing at the fact he was only wearing a slightly disheveled tie on his torso. He opened the door and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Hey.. uhh-" "Agent Jayden?" Norman looked up to see none other than Ethan Mars standing in his doorway. "Is this a bad time becaus-" "No... Is there something you needed?" Jayden reached down while Ethan looked behind him and buttoned his pants back up quickly, also making a note to casually cover his hard on. "I just wanted to say thank you, see how you were and stuff..." _'Oh my god, he is gorgeous!' _Ethan thought, as he discreetly looked up and down the agent. He'd always swung both ways, he just had better luck with women. "I uhh, just, you know. I couldn't talk to you earlier, I was having trouble coping with the crowd as it was. Getting up and walking over there would just be too much." Jayden smiled sweetly in understanding."Just a question Ethan, how come you know where I live? Did you fo-" "I designed the house, I get a commission check and contracts and such from the real-estate company. Anyway, clearly now is a bad time." Norman chuckled. "Yeah. I just got back from a" He paused for a moment, trying to think of a word that wouldn't make things incredibly awkward. _'He saw me there with Cartah. He'd kill me if someone found out we're... together? What are we... -' _His thoughts were cut off. "Date?"

* * *

><p>You guys! If your're awesome, and read this story, make sure you check out Cheesy on the Outside, a Dr. Horrible's Singalong blog Shadow cast group, who are amazing. I wouldn't usually do something like this, but they are genuinely great people, and I just loved their performance to bits today!<p> 


	9. 9: I kicked a table

**_HAPPY EASTER. you are so welcome. 1,134 words BEFORE author's note and edit. This is how I celebrate Easter Sunday. *hangs head in shame.* I love this chapter. As you can see, Ethan is playing a more vital role as we go. :3 Anyway, If I want this up before Monday, I better get to editing. XOXOXOXO REVIEW OR ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND SEW IT BACK UPSIDE DOWN. Love and regards... Yume._**

Norman smiled when he awoke. The blinds were half open, and except for his clothes on the floor, the room was a perfect balance of chaotic mess and clean. He moved his arm slightly to find it was trapped under something warm and heavy. He quickly looked up at the ceiling to see where he was, and also to see if any self defense measures needed to be taken, he then became aware of hot breath on his neck, and realized he was being embraced by someone else, he wasn't trapped. "Cartah..." He whispered reassuringly to himself, and shut his eyes again to fall back into a half-sleep, until he heard a familiar groan. Carter looked around in the same fashion as Norman, and then looked down at the smaller man below him. "Good morning." he said, through a throaty yawn. Jayden smiled, and hugged the older man's arm as if it were a small child's teddy bear. "You stayed. Why?" Carter mused over something to say. "I'm off today, and so are you. No harm done." He almost smiled, and then lay his head back on the pillow calmly. "I'm quite aware of the work schedule Cartah. I aske-" "I can leave if you want me to go." Carter smirked deviously. He was enjoying this, being with Norman. They were like salt and pepper. Exact opposites, yet they complemented one another strangely well. "No, I like this, but as ridiculously comfy as this is, I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." He squirmed out from under the older man's arms, and half ran to the small bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and dry swallowed two Vyvanse, and looked to the left of it._ 'Triptocaine... No. The two don't agree. Not immediately after anyway. Not to mention I don't need to be in a half-trance with him around._' He looked in the mirror and slicked his hair back with some water, pondering whether or not he should get dressed. 'Nah.I've got boxers... I'm just gonna get back in bed...' He returned to bed. He didn't actually need to use the restroom, but it was bothering him that he hadn't even started his morning routine and it was already noon. He climbed back into the bed, snuggling his head into Carter's chest and making a quiet almost purring sound. The larger man chuckled a little bit, and lay his head next to Jayden's, getting comfortable. Then the phone rang. "Fuck!" The agent picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Agent Jayden, It-" "Norman. Just call me N- Aggh!" In one swift motion, he was on his back, Carter on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips. He furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked through the phone concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just... kicked a table. On accident. This is Ethan... Rig-" His words were interrupted by an involuntary moan, as Carter began kissing the soft flesh under his jaw. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Why?" He did his best to glare at Carter and fidget out of his grasp._ 'No use. He's too strong.'_ "I was wondering if we could get coffee today? Shaun is at Grace's. " Norman thought for a moment_. 'That would 'nvolve sending Cartah home... unless I took him. No. He doesn't like Ethan.'_ "Mmmm- Ughhh -Hmmm." He said, trying to keep Blake from successfully tugging his underwear down; "So.. Yes?" "Yeah.. Today at three?" Blake practically ripped his boxers off, and took Jayden's whole length in his mouth "HOLY SHIT!" "Are you with someone right now?" "No. Not at all Ethan. Do yo- You need something?"_ 'I am going to rip his face off and sew it back on upside down.. but it feels so good. I can't tell if this is submissive, jealousy, or domination... He said he'd never suck me off. Ever. I'm guessing it's domination and jealousy combined.'_ "No. Just saying hey, seeing if you wanted to do something..." "Yeah." A thought crossed Jayden's crowded mind. "Oh god, he's just trying to get a reaction out of me. If I continue this conversation without reacting... much... than it'll make him crazy!' "Yeah. I can talk now too if you'd like." He looked down at Carter, who looked at him, his eyes full of challenge and a hint of disgust. "So. How's Shaun?" Norman continued chattering away in this fashion, looking right into Carter's eyes. ' I'll show him! Goddamnit the NERVE of this little brat!' He amped up his effort, bobbing up and down, taking Jayden's now erect length deeper into his mouth and throat each time, using his hands to stroke what he couldn't take in, like an experienced whore. "O- Ohhhhhh" He cursed himself silently, and then continued to try and work his moan into the conversation. "Yeah. Oh. Yeah, I get it now." "Get what?" " I don't know. My mind is elsewhere."  
>Carter managed a quiet muffled "Damn right it is." which sent the already struggling agent over the edge. He dropped the phone onto the floor, hoping that it hung up. "C- Cartah... Oh my god Cartah!" He came into the police officer's mouth, and to his surprise, he was seeming to swallow most of it with ease. He slowly crawled up Norman, whose breath was heavy and sporadic, and kissed him. Norman savored the strange taste of Carter's tongue, laced with his own seed. He figured by the roughness of the kiss it was supposed to be a punishment, so he pushed his head back into the pillow, pulling away to the side. "Cartah, Eww!" "Your fault." Norman once again tried to roll out from under Carter. <em>'He won. It was so worth it though.' <em>he thought._ 'Actually, I say it's an impasse. I got him to blow me... I wonder if he realizes that_' "Ugh... Disgusting."_ 'Yeah. I think he does.'_ he thought, amusedly. "You can only stay for a couple more hours, I'm meeting Ethan for coffee." Blake's brow furrowed. "Why?" "I don't know. I saved his son. He wants to thank me with cheap caffeinated drinks, I'm good with that." The older man semi pouted absentmindedly which made Norman burst out laughing. "Aww... Is wittle Cawtah jeawous? Who's an attention whore? You are!" he said, ruffling the lieutenant's hair. "Jayden I swear to fucking god if you do not stop I will rip your eyes out of their sockets!" "Sorry! Geez Cartah!" He smiled apologetically, and finally succeeded at knocking him off of him. He got dressed, and threw a pair of clothes at Carter. "These should fit." _'Why do I even have these...?'_ "No shit sherlock, they're mine." 'Oh. From the first night.' He smiled at the memory as he changed into some casual clothing for roaming around the house.


	10. 10: I love a psychopath

**_This is so interesting. I'm liking where this is going. O: If your're wondering, that little end piece is kind of an internal monologue from Blake. I really have nothing to say. Today has been really strange. Homestuck, Sharpie fumes, and Limp Bizkit. WTF? Reviews, or else (Some awesome or else line here) Anyway, nice and long. BTW Older man is Ethan (38) and Norman is 34. I couldn't thing of any pronouns or whatever for him. XD_**

"And do NOT try anything funny. Got it, Punk? He's. Mine." Ethan let out a choked 'Yes' and he was dropped. He looked up at Carter, who had made a scene in the small coffee shop. "I wasn't planning anything. Christ, Officer Blake." Ethan said, brushing himself off, trying to seem like nothing happened. Nonetheless, he began trembling, but not from the fear of Carter.  
>There were people, all focused on him. He stood up, sat in the chair, and began taking deep breaths with his eyes shut. It seemed almost as soon as he heard the bell announcing Carter had just left through the entrance door, he heard the same bell announcing Norman had just arrived. He sauntered over and sat, catching Ethan's attention fairly quickly. "You look shaken." Jayden looked into the slightly older man's eyes, which said <strong>"Yes. Please. Please help me."<strong> which was contradictory to his mouth which said "Nah. I just didn't sleep." Norman's brow furrowed, but he didn't want to prod. Ethan's eyes then glistened with an internal smile, and Jayden could tell he wasn't going to end up having an impromptu therapy session. "So. How are things with... Uhh... Him?" He asked, looking indifferent on the subject. "Oh. Ya' know. Just fine." "Hm? Because an extremely awkward little birdy told me he was being a total attention whore." Jayden blushed, and looked at Ethan, who was clearly holding in a laugh. "I'm sorry. I really am. I dropped the phone and..." He paused, and then looked at the counter mumbling. "I'mgonnagogetthecoffee"  
>He stood and walked to the counter. "Poor guy..." said the wafer-thin barrista. "I would just leave after being embarrassed like that" "May I ask... What happened?" He turned his attention from the large backlit menu board to the girl. "Him-" She pointed at Ethan. "- A guy was in here. Went off on him, said something about 'don't try anything' Threw the poor guy on the ground." Jayden smashed his fist against the cheap laminate counter top, getting everyone in the cafe's unwanted attention. "Goddamn!" Everyone went silent, and stared, including Ethan. "What-" He said, getting progressively quieter "- are the chances you didn't call the police because he flashed a badge at you?" She smiled nervously at Jayden. "How did you know? You're like... Psychic!" She handed Jayden two coffees. "You've been here before. $10.80" He shoved a random wad of into her hands, hoping it was enough. She handed him a receipt with her number on the bottom. 'Call me if you need to "talk" (; ' He rolled his eyes, shoved it into his pockets, and sat down calmly with the coffee. "Ethan. Was Carter here earlier...?" Ethan looked down at his left wrist. The bruise was purple and swelling. 'A Reminder.' he remembered. It sat there along with the scars of crawling through glass, getting grazed with a bullet, and being in a car not-quite-accident, as if it were a paper-cut. Painful, but not a big deal. "No. Not at all. Why" He did his best to act concerned, but his emotions showed through all to well. "Was. Carter. Here?" "He bought coffee and left. No big deal." Jayden looked Ethan in the eyes. "Ethan. I know. He was here, he... talked... to you. Not only do I have a degree in psychology, I am one of the best investigators on this side of the planet. I don't need A.R.I to know you are lying." Ethan sighed. Norman took note of the small signs of defeat. His nostrils flared, and his eyes seemed slightly less lively. "He came in here. Talked to me. Really it was no big deal. Please quit prodding." The younger man pulled out the A.R.I glasses, and started flipping through the Coffee shop's surveillance. He then grabbed Ethan's wrist from under the desk. "Ethan. I'm so sick of Blake's shit. Now. What did he say. He's not going to find out you told me." He took off the glasses, and tightened his grip on Ethan's wrist, which had slacked due to his hands shaking. <em>'Gotta focus, Norm.'<em> The stress again. He cursed himself for letting himself get worked up, but then realized this was serious busness._ 'There's a men's restroom. I can make a run to it if I need Tripto.'_ "He was mumbling about something. He said he didn't want to lose you. Not to anything. He mentioned a girl... Savanah? I don't know. I was terrified." He hung his head in shame. "It's okay. I don't know why he gets like that. I'm really sorry. I knew you weren't going to try enehthin..."_ 'Yes. You do know. He's a psycopath. You love. A Psycopath.'_ "I'm not going to take credit for his actions, but I am really sorry."_ 'What did he say that name was... Savanah? Oh my god. The Murder - Suicide case from... 2005? When I first met him.'_ He continued conversation with Ethan, hopefully hiding his emotions well enough. He needed to dig deeper into this.

* * *

><p>Carter looked into the know shattered mirror which was missing pieces as he shaved. He didn't really need a mirror, because it was a daily routine thing.<em> 'How hard could it be?' <em> He thought, as he put the blade to his skin. He didn't feel a shred of guilt. Not one. He couldn't lose Norman to some punk ass kid who wanted Norman. He didn't love him, he just wanted him. Which was understandable, but unacceptable. He finished shaving and then lay back in bed, trying to think of the amazing night before, but his thoughts turned straight to Savanah.

_'She killed herself because of me. I'm horrible, and that little F.B.I rat doesn't deserve me. I don't deserve a normal relationship. Ever. Is this normal? I suppose. Was the first relationship normal? My first relationship was my longest. I don't know... We almost got married. Is that strange, or were we just meant to be? No. Don't let yourself buy into that crap. You clearly weren't meant to be, and the bullet that flew through her head announced that loud and clear. The show goes on for a reason I suppose... is that the saying? It's not, but you know what they say. Birds of a feather look before they leap. What does that have to do with anything? I'm so stupid! I don't think I should even be here, I could go into work. Quit being a lazy ass, but I'd hate to waste my only day off. It wasn't a waste, oh god no. It would still be __salvageable if it weren't for Mars! Goddamnit! I bet he's leaning in close right now, about to kiss those soft... abusable, sweet lips, and I bet Norman is running over statistics of how likely it'll be for me to find out. Statistics... I remember the stat report from the police department of the evidence of the crime scene that day... No other DNA found... Except for mine, which was to be expected. I was with her. Hairs fall out, I touched things in her room. That was Norman's first case too, wasn't it? It was his first 'field case' at least...'_ He rolled over in the bed, pulling the large comforter over himself, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't cry again, but he could just lay there, forever in darkness, or at least, several hours in darkness. He felt like crawling into his own grave. For the first time, it dawned on him. He was fucked up.


	11. 11: Cracked the case

**_Schedule. pfft. What's that? I'm really into where this is going. I totally had a plan but my imagination is a STALLION. A STALLION THAT RUNS FREE. So yeah, the description is sooo innaccurate. BUT YOU LOVE ME RIGHT? RIGHT! I'm actually looking up the Sociopath and Psycopath stuff, because i'm a Psyche student at my school, so it's need to know anyway. CALM DOWN CAROL. OUR KIDS ARE GETTING HITCHED. Anyway, Reviews? I can has? (WAYWARD VAGABOND COMMANDS YOU) If you Favorited this, or added it to Alerts please review with any ideas, griefs, ETC._**

**_(EXTRA A:/N: (Punctuation fail) I updated chapter 10 (I love a psychopath) Just a couple wrong words and punctuation, grammar, etc. Yesterday sucked for me. So yeah. I missed a super important thing, had to clean an entire house, and had no time for such trivial things) ((GRAMMAR IS NOT TRIVIAL. BTW. I'M TIRED.))_**

Norman pulled into Carter's driveway, furious. He assumed he should have at least been semi flattered, but he wasn't_. 'Cartah is possesive over me. Technically psycopaths are antisocial... Or they at least can't hold a relationship for long. I would say it's been long. Has it? They don't actually need to fit Hare's entire checklist. He's still fucking crazy. He didn't actually harm Ethan. He's been through worse. I hate this!'_ He opened the door not bothering to knock. "Carter? Hello? Are you there?" He wanted to be cool about this. He couldn't say he loved Carter... Because of this mostly.. But he did care about this relationship. He walked slowly into the back of the flat, his hand on his gun, expecting the worst. Blake was under a blanket, his breathing slow and steady. "Oh thank god. Cartah, What the hell?" He shot awake quickly. "Oh. It's you. How was coffee." "Coffee with a traumatized injured man is always fun." The older man shrugged. "I hardly touched him, and there's just something about him. I don't like him or what he stands for. I've read the files on his psyche. I know all about him" "So. I can't so much as look at someone else? Go to coffee with someone I know? Cartah I don't know quite what to call this" he said, emphasising 'this' and gesturing at the air between the two "- is, but if it's a relationship, I need to set some ground rules" "Who said it is?" Norman's muscles tensed in anger, as he looked into the lieutenant's eyes. "I don't know. I don't get protective ovah' someone I'm bangin' in secret fah' no reason, I cahn tell ya' that much Cartah! So I guess I'm asking you right now. Are. We. Together?" Blake looked up at the ceiling and let his muscles relax completely, falling back. "Yes. Okay? We're together. We're madly in love. I don't fucking care!. All I know is that I can't lose you. I keep people out for a reason, and I figured you of all people would know that, mister Psychology" The agent's brow furrowed as he took what Carter had just said in._ 'I'm the object of his affections? This is too weird, but all too interesting. He seems like a totally different person right now.'_ He lay on the bed next to him, his anger half fading away. 'You can't understand everything as it happens Norm.' "Why do you dwell on the past? Is this about Savanah? That wasn't your fault." It took all Carter had and then some to not burst out into pure unadulterated rage. "You. Don't. Understand. I'm mean. I'm horrible. I'm most likely a sociopath" _'Damn! I didn't think about sociopathy... _' "It was my fault. I can tell. Happy people just don't kill themselves." "Kill themselves? Cartah what are you talkin- oh my god. That's right." He looked up at the ceiling, thinking._ 'Carter disappeared the second half of the investigation. He took paid leave, I think... He doesn't know it was a murder? Fuck! He is totally irrational'_ A huge, genuine smile cracked across Norman's face._ 'I cracked him. I did it. Oh my god, I did it. Fuck. No Norman, you shouldn't be doing this, even though you did do it.'_ "Carter, I have to go. I'm so sorry. Even though you should be. I'm still pissed, but I'll have to talk to you later. " He ran out to his care and drove the half mile home quickly, going at least 70 on a 45 road, too excited to care for the laws he so seriously enforced.

* * *

><p>"A.R.I: ARI Command: Open Files on Carter William Blake Jr. Erase All, begin new Document. Record: "Carter is insecure, and tends to keep people out due to an incident that happened October 28th, 2005. His girlfriend, Savanah Marie Victoria, was murdered. All evidence was tampered with, to create a situation that pointed solely to suicide. ARI Command, open Savanah Marie files, Carter believes it was suicide, because he disappeared on October 31, 2005. Carter tends to think it is his fault, due to his naturally occurring anger problems and personality flaws. ARI Command, open Sociopath checklist Revision December 22, 2011. Open up Bi-Polar disorder information Revised January 14, 2012. Officer Blake is possessive over those he does let get close to him, because he thinks that he will always lose those he loves because of himself. Mrs. Stephanie Blake died at the age of 68 to natural causes April 30th, 2007, once again Carter believes this to be his fault because it was not only his birthday, but he hadn't visited her in several years. Carter is described as Narcissistic by those around him, but uses that as a cover to his hurt demeanor and cracked pride."<p> 


	12. 12: A shoebox under the bed

**_A:N: Hey gaiz! Anyway, yes. This is actually the longest chapter yet W/O Author's note, about 1100 words. 3 Review it if you think it's turning to shit. (I think it is.) But i'm finally back on a set track! Carter is I think revealing more of a real developed character as we go along, so i'm proud of that. I know I haven't been going by schedule, but the standardized tests here (FCATS) are starting up in a day, so pretending to study is sort of important when it comes to this. BTW, Pinkcandy-X, Yes. I say it's getting messy between them. Anyway, I've been super bored recently, seriously, it's crazy. The other night, I was swimming with my siblings, and we came up with the worst thing since Friday by Rebecca Black. Blayden. Blaine Anderson x Norman Jayden. WTF? Anyway, I have no idea whats wrong with me. After standardized tests, I have final exams, and then a whole entire summer to write. But I am going to be way busy, seeing as i'm creating a Remu cosplay from DN which all blurprinted out is 22 items, and about 5 layers. D: Anyway, Review, Kthx?_**

Carter blinked for what seemed like the first time in hours, only because for some strange reason it shook him out of his trance. He looked around the room. Things were getting strange. What was with Norman? He stared back up at the ceiling and remembered the last couple of hours. He had went ballistic on Mars, and Norman got pissed, and then suddenly left for no reason. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone to call Jayden. _'Pick. Up_' He thought, and to his surprise and slight joy he actually did pick up. "What is going on Norman?" "I think I understand you now. I understand exactly what's wrong with you, and to be honest, you are completely and utterly ridiculous." "What? Norman if this is more psycho-" "Carter stop. Think for a moment. Just think. Why do you hate yourself? Honestly, tell me. You can trust me." "I can trust you!" screamed Carter "Because it seems to me like you've been meddling places you shouldn't! Is it a compulsive need? Are you using me?" The words hit Norman like a hard lap across the face, leaving a hot red mark on his pride. "What?" "Are you using me? To find 'What I am?' or whatever the fuck? Norman, I don't need you to tell me I'm a huge asshat who ruins lives. Death follows me like it's a shadow. I've killed more men than you can count, people have killed thems-" Norman's muscles tensed. Now was his chance, and he didn't know whether he should tell someone. "Savanah didn't kill herself." The phone line went silent for a moment, the only sound being Carter's heavy breathing. "What?" "She didn't kill herself. You wouldn't know because you ran away, or something, but the point is that it quicly turned into a murder case after you left. We almost charged you until we found some substantial evid-" Norman was interrupted by Blake, who sounded completely enraged "No one told me?" "You were the prime suspect! Our plan was to find the evidence, and arrest you in surprise so you couldn't run!" Carter's brow furrowed. "Who's brilliant idea was that? Yours?" "YOU CAN'T BE MAD AT ME FOR THIS JUST NOW CARTAH. THAT WAS YEARS AGO!" "And I'M still hurt! Do you know what sits in a shoebox under my bed?" Norman was instantly confused. "The engagement ring I was on my was to give her when I found her dead on her floor, Norman. That's what. I'm sorry if your little studies have shown that I'm incapable of human emotions." The agent took a deep breath in and looked around the room as it started spinning. "Oh shit, not now." Carter heard a loud 'bang' from the phone, and the line go dead, he tried calling back, but Norman's phone presumably broke. "Agent Nahmen Jayden, F.B.I Leave a message" He went over his options_. 'He deserves it, not to mention he proably has a steady supply of Triptocaine. Then again, oh my god, if he doesn'- No. It couldn't possibly be deadly.'_ he thought. An ambulance rushed past his house, making him run out to his car, his paranoia getting the best of him. "Why do I still care?" he asked, flooring the accelerator. "This is so stupid. I should have never even touched him in the first place!" He couldn't shake the thought of Norman laying there on the floor, ceasing to breath, due to the stress he had caused him. "That's most likely not happening. Calm yourself." He showed up at the small house, and there were two cars. "Mars?" He walked right into the house to see no one, but he heard a loud, deep scream that could really only be Norman.

* * *

><p><em>'Keep calm under dangerous situations. Fidelity, Bravery and Int- Fuck that. I'm going. To. Die here.<em>' he thought, looking around him. His messy upper bedroom, his and Carter's clothes still strewn about the floor. ' He needs to start taking his shit ho- Okay, Norm. Wake up. Survival now, bitch about the mess later." A sharp pain told him it wasn't Triptocaine withdrawal, it was a tranquilizer dart. A familiar voice from behind him told him this was personal. "Ha! Look who's awake." "Ethan?" He tried to say through the gag around his mouth. He could almost feel the sadistic glare boring into his neck. The gag around his mouth came off, and he took a deep breath in. "What about Shaun? If you do this, he'll have an even more horrible life than he already does. Don't do this to yourself." Ethan just laughed. "Ah. I love to hear you open that pretty little mouth when stupid shit comes out." All of Norman's muscles tensed, as he tried to look around, he felt a coarse hand on the side of his face. "Ethan, you crawled through broken glass to save your son. You really think you could do this to him? He doesn't need a convicted murderer as a father." Another throaty laugh, this time accompanied to a slap across the face. "Who said I was going to murder you?" "Common sense. Then again, I don't think you have the guts to kill a man." Another chuckle, another slap to the face. That one hurt. "Brad Silver ring a bell? What about Savanah Marie?" Norman's eyes widened in shock, Ethan Mars, a killer? It just didn't add up. He heard the door open and then shut, and then a knife sliding across his face. He screamed, not able to hold it in, the cold metal running across his cheek. "May I ask... What's the motive?" he asked, once the pain died down slightly. "Oh, I just despise you. You've always been snooping in the wrong places. I saw you looking through the S.M case again before I made a move, by the way. Not to mention, your boyfriend ruined my life a while back. It seems no matter how hard I try, I can't kill him. Misery is a great stun gun though." Norman shook his head in confusing. "What'd he do?"

* * *

><p>Carter stopped dead in his tracks. '<em>Oh god, what do I do?' <em> he thought, staying silent as he heard muffled speaking coming from the stairs directly above him. He didn't have his gun, so he didn't know what to do. He ran across the house, and hid in a corner next to Norman's ridiculously large T.V. He heard the door open, and then footsteps. "I think we have company Jayden, I guess speak of the devil and the Devil shall arrive, mm?" He hid, holding his breath, his hand instinctively on his belt, where his gun holster should have been. "Carter? We both know you're here. Your just shortening the time your precious Jayden does have left." Blake stood up quickly. "Big talk. But can you walk the walk?" He asked. A roundhouse kick to the side answered that.


	13. 13: I warned you about those stairs bro

_**'IAMINSOMUCHPAINit'slikechristmasupinmythroat.  
>I am in so much pain right now. Suddenly, my throat hurts, and I just can't shake the pain. It's also so swollen I can't swallow a pain killer. urgh. Anyway, my other project I mentioned? The world isn't ready to know. I love reviews and stuff so yeah. Just saying. I'm so glad people actually like this. I was thinking of several different ways it could go, and this one seemed the best. Anyway, enjoy, and also, I KNOW several people have it on their favorites and alerts, so if you kind readers could care to review your input on it, I would be eternally grateful. UPDATE  EDIT! A review? Oh yeah. I was told to use paragraphs, so I went in and patched this one up. I like it better this way anyway, but if you must know why it's not that way anyway, it's typed on an old windows phone Google Palm Treo. Be amazed.) that converts everything to .word when you type it in. I don't have word, so it's a ridiculous process getting it to .txt, only leaving me time for grammar / italicizing. :3 **_

Carter hardly moved, it hurt, but he'd felt worse. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" he said, dodging a punch._ 'He's good. I ju- Oh shit!"_ He dodged a swift swing of a small blade, bending over backwards, and to the side slightly, falling into Norman's table, breaking the wooden legs. He scrambled up, and grabbed the sharp kitchen shears from the knife block on the counter, separating it into two extremely sharp serrated blades, he ran them along each other, serving two purposes. Threatening Ethan, and sharpening them.

"All of this to protect poor, helpless Norman? How sweet, too bad he won't live to see your chivalrous deeds." A deep growl escaped Carter's throat, and he jumped to the side just in time to dodge a slash from Ethan's knife. He slashed the father's side, and made a shallow cut. "Fuck!" Ethan's hand quickly moved to the blood escaping the protective brown leather. He tried to run, but Carter lunged forward, hitting the ground, and grabbing Ethan's ankles, knocking him over. Ethan stood up, even after going forehead first into the stair case. "Resilient little fuck!" He ran up the stairs, Carter following him quickly, passing him, and slamming and locking the door, not caring to notice the fact that the sharp edge on Norman's door snagged his black slacks, ripping a long piece of fabric off of the back.

He pulled half of the kitchen shears out of his waistband, and cut Jayden's binds. Blake placed a frantic kiss on the younger mans lips. "You are an incomprehensible asshole, and I do NOT know why I love you, but we can deal with that later. What the ACTUAL FUCK is going on here, Nahmen?" _'Again with the accent Cartah?'_ he thought, but instead said. "I don't actually know. You did something to fuck up his life, and he's apparently, quote-unquote 'done with your shit', He's been after you, since... I don't know. A while. What'd you do?" "I haven't the slightest clue, but-" The door cracked, and the knife came through. Norman ran to the dresser in the corner, and took a hit of Triptocaine, not wanting to risk withdrawal, and also grabbed his spare handgun, reloading it, and pointing it at the door.

The older man took out the two knives, and got into fighting stance. Norman shot the doorknob off the door, not entirely wanting to wait for Ethan to stab the door open, not to mention, it would be cheaper to replace if it wasn't as damaged. Ethan looked at them with a maniacal glare. "It's over for both of you know. You totally screwed each other over while trying to save one another. Interesting... interesting indeed." Norman pushed the gun forward in a threatening manner. "Ethan. What the hell is going on here? You need-" "Don't try to down talk him Norman. Just shoot." Memories of killing Nathanial, of Mad Jack being crushed down by the renegade construction equipment, of Shelby falling to his ironic death flooded into his mind, making his finger grow weak on the trigger. He always had to believe in nonviolent conflict resolution. The conflict itself could be bloody, but death was never an answer for him.

He thought back to his childhood, his ADD getting the best of him, and tried to think where he'd learned that from. '_Doctor Who_,' he thought. _'Sylvester McCoy... I think. I used to get so angry at Matt. He would go 'Kill them all!' Pfft. As if he could kill the Daleks anyway. I miss Matt, My dear older brother... better call him so- Shit!_' He looked at Ethan, who was moving to pick up Carter's discarded pants fabric. He pulled the trigger in the shock of pulling himself out of his own calm thoughts. He shot Ethan's foot, and blood started pouring out onto the laminate. Ethan turned back, trying to run down the stairs, but the flaw in a house he designed sent him tumbling down. "Eh. You tried." Ethan was at the bottom of the stairs, clinging to life, and Norman was on the phone with 911 trying to explain his situation the best he could. An ambulance showed up, along with Grace, Madison, and Shaun. He talked to Grace and Madison, while Carter tried to keep Shaun away from his dad. "Yes, I understand you two, but he tried. To kill. Me." Grace rolled her eyes."Ethan's done some stupid things, but he wouldn't do this. No way."

"Look. Keep Shaun distracted. If you'd like I could figure something out for him, but Ethan, assuming he lives..." he said, cringing at his own words, "Is being charged with murder. At least two premeditated murder in the first degree and I don't know if we can charge him for the Brad Silver case... not to mention two cases of attempted murder." Grace looked on the verge of tears, and Norman handed her a card. "If you need me, if you come up with any information, etc, etc, let me know. Please." He said the same to Madison, and half jogged over to a beat up Carter Blake. "Come with me." He took him inside, slammed the door, and embraced him. "Norman, I'm still pissed at y-" "Look. I started this relationship in hopes of maybe... just maybe, figuring out what the hell was behind your strange, inconsistent, cracked exterior. What I found was an awesome... If not equally inconsistent man, who deserves to be loved, and protected, and cared for. I'm selfish, and superficial, and I don't deserve yah." Carter almost smiled, and returned Norman's hug. He was still slightly angry, but Norman had flaws, major flaws... _'drug addiction, strange compulsive needs...'_ he could go on, but he didn't feel like it. 'Your just gonna make yourself angrier Carter...' He told himself, letting go of Norman and walking out the door to question Grace. Jayden smiled, his face red. "That went over well." he said to himself, looking at the ruined house.

Part of him wanted to go into research about what happened between Carter and Ethan, but the logical part of him realized that that was most likely an absolutely horrible idea. He went outside and stepped under the caution tape that was now blocking his own home's boundaries. His face was met with Blake's I.D. "Sir. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in... overnight." Jayden smiled, and moved the leather case out of his face. "I suppose I have to accept then." He walked to the lieutenant's car and leaned up against it as he watched the older man smoke a cigarette near the house with Ash. '_Ugh. Someone's not getting kissed tonight._.' The two laughed, and then put the cigarettes out on the soles of their shoes.

Jayden put A.R.I, and flexed his glove, the area being scanned. Lots of D.N.A, tire tracks, and the polyester leg piece of Carter's pants on the ground where Ethan had dropped it. He sighed and took the glasses off, and looked to the various squad cars leaving, and listening to the distant sound of an ambulance driving away. The two were the last ones left, and they looked at eachother. "I think I'll drive my car ove-" Carter shook his head, and opened the passenger side door of his SUV. "No. You're double drugged. You can hardly stand up. Look at you." "I Don't need them searching my car..."


	14. 135: UPDATE

_**SADLY, THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, IT'S JUST AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS MORE THAN HALFWAY FINISHED.**_

_**SO. Here goes.**_

_**I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 14 I PROMISE. I really do. It's just coming along really slowly. Right now, I'm not only working on H E A V Y R A I N B O W, but I'm also overcoming a lot of suckish things in my life. Like Mononucleosis. So, yeah. I know, you're going "AN EVEN BETTER REASON TO DERP AROUND AND WRITE!" But, no. It hurts to breath. Me and my bed are having a very saucy affair right now, which is good because I have chronic insomnia. (Which is hilarious. Because my name is Paige, and then there is Madison Paige... Heh heh heh heh) I've scrapped three drafts of the next chapter. (One of them titled "I told you dog." As an homage to the last chapter's title.)**_

_**So, yeah. That's coming along. It will be updated in the next week, because unfinished fanfictions that are good just upset me. Speaking of GOOD fanfiction, please tell me if **_

_**H E A V Y R A I N B O W is even worth continuing. because if it's not, it can be swept under the rug to make room and time for some Glee or Mass Effect fictions. **_

_**Gah. If you're the Tumblring type, then check me out. ARICOMMANDER. It just you know, chronicles my life as a highschooler through crappy pictures that make me look 5 years old. Give me a shout out, and mention this and I'll write you a commision one-shot.**_

_**Anyway, just give me time, because I do know that this fic has at least 5 or 6 loyal readers who enjoy it. Wait for me to finish wallowing in my 80s music (Pet shop boys, The Clash, Rick Astley, Cory Hart. I wish I was kidding.) and swollen lymph nodes, and I'll be back in awesome Fan Fiction finishing mood.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and the project that the world wasn't ready for you ask?**_

_**The sequel to this. Which is going to be AMAZING. It's going to be a fairly plotless ongoing fluff fiction where these two live together and are just fabulous. As always.**_

_**:3**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Yume**_


	15. 14: Pool shenanigans

(A:N I'm sorry this is so short, but this is just to let you know that I am working on this. Just super busy. Wrapping up all of my courses, standardized testing etcetera etcetera etcetera.)

Norman looked around the spacious flat, smiling. It was a nice night out. A nice night to just lay down and fall asleep staring at the stars. "Thanks for letting me drive." he said sarcastically. "We drove your car, Norman. It accomplished the basic goal." Jayden smirked, and looked at Carter, who was opening the french doors, and staring at the wide array of stars before him. "They're very pretty, aren't they?" Carter jumped, not noticing the smaller man had come up beside him. "Scared the shit out of me!" Jayden laughed, and then looked at Blake, who was leaning against the wall and staring at the pool which was no doubt frigid.

He smiled like he had an idea, and walked towards Norman. Jayden smiled and put his hands on Carter's waist. and moving his lips slightly up to kiss him, only to be picked up and thrown into the 64 degree pool. " "Fu-" He paused and spit out some water. "Fuck you, C-C-Cart-t-t-ah!" He said climbing out of the pool, only to be pushed back in by Blake, who was now diving in.

"You're going to be colder if you keep your clothes Norman." It took the freezing agent a moment to realize Carter wasn't clothed. "What the hell?" He asked, but still taking his coat off. He clearly wasn't going to be able to get out now, he might as well make the most of it. He discarded the sopping clothes, realizing he didn't have any others. "Fuck." "Hm?" Carter turned towards him, smiling at just how miserable the poor kid looked. "Those were m-mmmy o-o- onnly clothes." Blake groaned. "Get over it. Wear mine."

Jayden smiled immaturely at the thought of being warm and tidy, wearing Carter's coat like in a storybook relationship. He then snapped out of it as he realized Carter was swimming towards him at an alarming pace. Blakes lips practically smashed up against his own, and re returned the kiss. 'This would be extremely sexy if it weren't for the awkward conditions and tundra-like waters...' He thought, taking this opportunity to begin to step up the pool's stairs with Blake.

Norman threw a shirt on, and took a sip of water. He wasn't particularly thirsty, but as he suspected, Blake's mouth tasted like cigarette. He was slightly disappointed that it didn't go anywhere. Blake had said they both needed rest. Which was really true, but Norman didn't want to believe it


End file.
